


changed.

by misswritingobsessed



Series: 'family thing' [2]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Moving On, Secret Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: ‘She’s my best friend; that hasn’t changed.’‘It’s clear that your feelings for her have.’





	changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this could be classed as a continuation to 'family thing' I had that in mind when writing it.  
The prompt is one I found scrolling through Pinterest, all mistakes are my own, and I hope that this is half decent!

Amira watched her brother and Maggie as they spoke quietly near the bar. They’d been pretty social for most of the evening, Maggie seemed to make lifelong friends over dinner, while OA spent time catching up with his cousins.

Now, they were in a world of their own, laughing and joking, ignoring those around them as if they were speaking in the comfort of their living room and not at a restaurant celebrating a 60th birthday.

Amira waited a little longer, making sure her glass of wine was very close to being empty before she walked over to them. 

“Hey,” she interrupted them mid conversation. 

Both OA and Maggie smiled at her, and instantly Amira knew she’d interrupted something important.

“You want me to buy you another drink?” OA asked her. 

Amira shook her head, “No, I just came over to make sure Maggie was okay, your voice can get annoying after a while.”

Maggie chuckled lightly, “Ah, my knight in shining armour!” she joked with OA’s younger sister. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to use the ladies’ room,” Maggie said after a moment, noticing the look Amira was giving both her and OA. 

Amira waited for Maggie reach the other side of the room before looking at her older brother.

“First you go to Indiana for the weekend, then she comes to the family meal last month and now she’s at our aunt’s birthday celebrations.” Amira stated the obvious as if OA couldn’t figure it out for himself.

He could. He knew how it looked, to his sister, to Kristen, but Maggie was his closest friend, and he would never force her to do any of these meals or parties. It just so happened he was going, and she was free – and they enjoyed each other’s company.

“And in a few weeks, I’m joining her in Michigan, why, because her close friend did her masters and is having a graduation party.” OA said as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

A part of him wanting to prove a point that he and Maggie had a life outside of work, but also to slightly annoy her. 

“But the week after that I’m going out with some of my Army buddies, Amira, we spend most of our days together at work,”

“Seriously?” Amira asked, folding her arms across her chest. Her aim wasn’t to force him into any kind of confession, just to point out the obvious - what she could clearly see, and he seemingly couldn’t. 

“Amira,” OA was a little more forceful, but his voice softened after a moment. “She’s my best friend, that hasn’t changed,” 

Amira gave a small laugh before shaking her head, “It’s clear that your feelings for her have.”

OA gave the slightest nod, but Amira didn’t seem to notice, and he didn’t have chance to reply as Maggie re-joined them, OA caught her eye, giving her a small smile before turning back to his sister.

“So, did you want another drink or not?” He tried to move the conversation away from what they’d been talking about.

“Please,” she looked at OA before turning her attention to Maggie, “OA tells me you’re going to your friend’s graduation soon,” Amira said, causing her older brother to glare at her.

“Yes, thankfully OA said he’d come. Means I don’t have to go on my own, and I’ll have someone to talk to. Crime scenes and murder confessions don’t make the best dinner party talk.” Maggie explained.

“Well,” Amira took the drink the barman had just given OA, “I hope you two have a lovely time.”

\----------

“Do you think she’s finally catching on?” Maggie was the first to speak with a smile as they drove home.

OA laughed, “I think she’s had an idea for a while, she’s just waiting for me to admit it.”

“Are you going to admit it?”

OA shook his head, “Not while it’s annoying her, and not before this graduation thing.” 

Maggie shook her head, she thought she’d mind more, but honestly, it was nice to see the relationship between OA and his siblings.

“Maybe we don’t tell them, maybe we just post one of those black and while pictures online, and let it go on from there,” Maggie suggested with a smile.

OA glanced over at her, shaking his head a little.

“What did Amira say?” Maggie ask, she hadn’t planned to, but her curiosity got the better of her. 

“That is was so obvious, the way we speak to each other and all these little trips and events we do together,” OA explained. “In short, I told her that you were my best friend and that hasn’t changed, and she shot back, that clearly my feelings had.” 

Maggie chuckled, “Is that true?”

“Of course, it’s true.”

Maggie nodded with a grin, “Good, because I don’t think we can keep this quiet much longer, Kristen is already asking questions, Jubal’s beginning to notice and I am pretty sure Dana already knows.” 

As OA brought the car to a stop in the parking lot of his apartment complex, he reached over to touch Maggie’s knee.

“Look, I want them to know, I know I keep joking about Amira, but honestly it’s up to you, I want you to feel comfortable with all of this and my family can be a little overwhelming,”

Maggie nodded, “I know, but I don’t mind overwhelming. That’s your family, I think I can hold my own, just like you can with mine – it’s the same with the team, they are our closest friends, I want them to know as much as you do,” She stopped and shrugged a little, “It’s just, I don’t know if I can do it face to face - it’s only just been three years,” Maggie stopped, turning away from him, so she could compose herself.

“If you’re worried about what people are going to say, don’t. And don’t think you can’t speak about Jason around me. He was a massive part of your life for so long, us being together doesn’t take anything away from that.”

Maggie finally looked at him. “We’ll figure it out right?”

“We’ve made it this far,” OA replied.

\----------

Amira almost spat her drink out a few weeks later when she saw Maggie’s Facebook post. 

Staring back at her was a picture of Maggie and OA, stood with their arms around each other, smiling bigger than Amira thought possible.

She scanned the picture a few times before she forced herself to read the caption. 

_‘A year ago, he asked me to dinner, saying yes was probably one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. I feel so lucky to have him around!’ _

She couldn’t help but like the picture, seeing the build-up of comments, she told herself she’d read them later. First, she wanted to check to see if OA had posted anything.

It was almost the same thing, but instead of a romantic picture was the two of them side by side, head to toe in gym gear. 

_‘The last twelve months have been a little chaotic, pretty thankful I get to spend my free time with someone who makes me forget all about it. Not sure I could be without this woman.’ _

Amira looked up from her phone. Taking a moment before looking back down, both pictures were still there, both captions were still for all their friends and family to see.

She pulled her messaging app. 

_‘A year, seriously?’ _She typed out the text, sending it as quickly as she could.

\----------

“That from Amira?” Maggie asked when she heard OA’s phone ping. 

Still in the hotel they’d booked for Maggie’s friend’s graduation.

“Amira, my mother, brother in law, Jubal, Sean, Matt, Kristen, Dana, everyone else on planet earth who knows of my existence.” OA replied sarcastically.

“You gonna answer any of them?”

OA shook his head, “Are you?”

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe later - but when you do speak to Amira, let me know, I wanna see what she says.”

OA shook his head a little, pulling Maggie close. “Well, it’ll be a mixture of ‘you never told me’ and ‘I knew it.’ - in other words, she going to be both happy and annoyed, which means at some point I’m going to have to pay for something expensive to apologise.”

Maggie laughed out loud. “Hey, you said let’s see how long it takes Amira, you played the game, you’ve got to deal with the consequences.”

“I just wish the consequences of keeping my private life private didn’t cost me a fortune.” 

Maggie knew she could say many things in answer to that, but she kept quiet.

Her mind swimming with how she was going to deal with all the questions, admittedly, hers and Jason’s relationship was pretty public from the beginning, with OA, though, everything had been quiet, just the two of them. Not that she had any complaints.

“You alright?” OA picked up on Maggie’s silence.

“Yeah, I’m alright, just thinking of work and parents and siblings,”

“They’ll be happy because you’re happy – we’re happy.”

Maggie smiled; OA made a very good point.

He truly was one of her best friends, and she was more than grateful that at some point those feelings of friendship changed into something else. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if we were to class this as 'family thing' part two, was it good enough? I hope it didn't suck!


End file.
